icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Perry Mojacks
The Port Perry Mojacks are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Port Perry, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League. History The Port Perry Mojacks joined the Central Lakeshore Junior C Hockey League in 1972 as the Port Perry Flamingos named after their sponsor, flamingo tarts. Prior to the 1980-81 season the team's nickname was changed to MoJacks to coincide with Mother Jackson's Open Kitchens who have remained the team's primary sponsor since.http://www.durhamregion.com/sports-story/3485293-mojacks-get-back-at-it/ Following the 2015-16 season the seven junior c hockey leagues in Southern Ontario amalgamated under the Provincial Junior Hockey League banner and the Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League became the Orr Division of the East Conference in the new organization. Over the next thirteen seasons the Mojacks celebrated 8 winning seasons, but failed to win any regular season or playoff crowns. The league was mostly dominated during this time by the Bowmanville Eagles, amongst others. During the 1987-88 season, despite finishing fourth in the regular season, the Mojacks won the Central Ontario Junior "C" championship. From that point, they entered the Clarence Schmalz Cup All-Ontario championships. The Mojacks made it to the provincial final, but lost to the Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League's Mooretown Flags 4-games-to-1. In 1991-92, four seasons later, the Mojacks finished in first place overall in the league's regular season. They finished the season with twenty-six wins, six losses, and two ties. The Mojacks went on to win their second league title, but failed to make a dent in provincials. In 2005-06, the Mojacks took over the Central Ontario league. Port Perry finished the regular season with thirty-two wins, eight losses, and two overtime losses to win the regular season crown. In the league semi-finals, the Mojacks drew the Lakefield Chiefs. The Mojacks defeated the Chiefs 4-games-to-1. In the league final, the Mojacks challenged the third seed Uxbridge Bruins for the league title. The Mojacks came out on top and won their third league championship 4-games-to-2. In the All-Ontario playdown quarter-finals, the Mojacks first ran into the Empire B Junior C Hockey League's Napanee Raiders. The Raiders did not pose much of a threat as Port Perry swept them 4-games-to-none. The Mojacks came into the provincial semi-finals against the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League powerhouse Penetang Kings. The Mojacks made a run at the eventual Clarence Schmalz Cup champions, but fell to the Kings 4-games-to-2. The 2006-07 season saw the Port Perry Mojacks finish in second place with twenty-two wins, right behind the Lakefield Chiefs. In the league semi-finals, the Mojacks challenged a resilient Little Britain Merchants squad. The series went the distance, but the Mojacks won game seven and the series 4-games-to-3 to earn a birth into the league finals. The finals saw the Mojacks enter against the top seeded Lakefield Chiefs. The Chiefs were on a role and showed the Mojacks why they finished in first place, sweeping the series 4-games-to-none. The 2010-11 season saw the Mojacks win another Central Ontario League title. The team however had a short run in the provincials dropping the Quarter final round to the Empire B Champions Picton Pirates 4 games - 1. Season-by-season results Schmalz Cup Finals appearances :1988: Mooretown Flags defeated Port Perry Mojacks 4-games-to-1 References External links *Mojacks Webpage Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1972